In your dreams
by Dumpling Dragon
Summary: Po tries an exotic massage out on Shifu. It turns out that sometimes they just can't control their reactions... PWP. Po/Shifu.


**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

Shifu sat by the campfire. The night was dark and silent. Po had just finished to pitch a tent and took a warm blanket to wrap the red panda in it. Shifu gazed at the merrily dancing flames and flinched when he felt something on his back.

"Geez, Master, why are you so nervous?" asked Po and sat behind the red panda.

"I thought the wolves had just come back."

"Relax, we totally kicked their butts, I think they won't pass by that village for the nearest year."

"I hope so. The peasants living there are just helpless-"

"Sshh, stop worrying, Master..." Po tried to ease his mind and rubbed his shoulders. "Hey, I think I can help you forget about the bandits... I've read about some exotic massage and my short, blunt claws seem to be perfect for it. What do you say?" Po offered.

"That sounds interesting. What should I do?" asked Shifu taking the blanket off of himself.

"Nothing, you just need to sit... and to be naked." Po instructed laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

Shifu blushed a little. "Are you sure it is absolutely necessary?"

"I'm afraid it is, otherwise I could tear up your robe..."

_Oh, stop acting like a teenage girl..._ The red panda thought to himself and took off his sash. He untied his robe and let it fall off his shoulders. Po felt excitement seeing the cream and reddish fur on the body in front of him. _He looks so innocent._ Po thought dreamily, dragging his claws in various directions through Shifu's fur on his back, sides, shoulders and neck. Shifu trembled a little and closed his eyes. Po was far more talented than he had ever thought. Shifu didn't notice when he started to breathe deeply, moving like a young tree on a windy day. He relaxed instantly but he wanted more and more. A wave of great pleasure ran through him and he leaned his back against Po's belly breathing fast.

_If I gave him such a rapture,_ _I wonder what would happen if I touched him..._ _hmm..._ The panda thought captivated and grinned. He started dragging his claws through the red panda's chest. He was gentle, for the skin and fur he was touching were very soft. Po's right paw was going lower and lower, running his claw around Shifu's navel, while his left was still carresing the chest. Shifu purred gleefully and distracted Po, who accidentally touched the hard bulge in his pants. The giant panda's face flushed red and he got scared. _Oh no. Angry Shifu in 3... 2... 1..._

But Shifu only sighed and smiled, his eyes closed in elation. _He's so cute._ Po thought, looking down at him and smiling widely and dragged his claws over Shifu's lower abdomen. The red panda wriggled breathing faster and deeper. Po slowly untied the string of his master's dark trousers and Shifu whimpered begging him silently not to stop his actions. And the giant panda just couldn't stop. Po was fascinated and slipped his paw into Shifu's pants without thinking. The red panda gasped and lost his control completely when Po's fingers touched and explored his hot, throbbing places caressing them, first gently and then more firmly. Shifu squeezed Po's thigh and arm. "Do it..." he moaned, suffering the sweet torture.

Po felt an abrupt urge to laugh and he didn't even know why. He turned his head and did his best to suppress his laughter. He did it perfectly and returned his sight to Shifu's face... and he nearly had a heart attack seeing Shifu's pissed expression. His master looked up at him, piercing him with a really furious look. Yes, he felt Po shaking when he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"What is so funny, Panda?" he asked in a very exasperated tone frowning at him.

"Nothing, Master! I was just... I..." Po didn't know what to say. He didn't want to irritate Master Shifu.

"Enough of this nonsense!" The red panda rid himself of Po's paws, tied his trousers, put his robe back on and escaped to the tent.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Po crawled into the tent. Shifu lay down with his back turned to Po. The giant panda lay down next to his master. "I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you. I didn't want to make you regret your reactions... they were beautiful." he assured. "Maybe... we could try again?"

Shifu grinned evilly. "Really?.."

"Sure!"

Shifu turned over. His lips were now very close to Po's. And they were closer... and closer... Po's heartbeat quickened. Then the red panda smirked and patted his cheek. "In your dreams, Po."


End file.
